


Эльфы бывают разные - желтые, синие... котики

by Chertick13



Series: Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertick13/pseuds/Chertick13
Summary: Шпионские будни Глаз Королевы
Series: Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841506
Kudos: 2





	Эльфы бывают разные - желтые, синие... котики

**Author's Note:**

> Один из эпизодов шпиёнской карьеры Камеруна из клана Осиных Кусей, пра-пра-пра-пра-пра-и-т.-д.-дедушки Филлина (в свою очередь неоднократно и со вкусом опозорившего свой славный род, у нас на все есть слайды).

Они с Ормилом встретились в условленном месте, но не успели и парой слов обменяться, как за их стол подсел этот бесцеремонный котяра, причем не один.

– Раз желает доброго вечера достопочтимым господам, – вкрадчиво промурлыкал он, по-хозяйски развалившись на стуле. Нужды в представлении не было: Разум-Дара, любимчика и поверенного шпиона королевы, в Скайвотче знала каждая собака. А вот его спутника Анаренен видел впервые. Не сказать, чтобы тот производил впечатление, хоть какое-то: заморенный и тощий даже для босмера, взгляд испуганный, волосы наспех обкорнанны по плечи, форменная броня, считай, не подогнана по размеру – плохо же идут дела у королевских ищеек, если они берут на службу такие вот неказистые кадры.

– Здараствуйте, – старательно выговорил босмер, и на том его познания в альдмерисе, похоже, закончились.

– Долгих лет королеве, – откликнулся Анаренен.

– И ее верным соратникам, – добавил Ормил. Затем последовала скромная процедура представления, благодаря которой Анаренен обогатился очередным ненужным знанием по поводу того, что этого босмера зовут Камерун из клана Осиных Кусей.

– Раз показывал новому другу окрестности, и никак не мог пройти мимо этого милого местечка, – хаджит задумчиво постучал когтями по столу, оценил вежливо-выжидающие взгляды обоих альтмеров и перешел к делу. – Раз хотел бы попросить об услуге. Пусть новичок посидит с вами, пока Раз занимается настоящим делом. Разу навязали салагу, но возиться с ним некогда.

– Нам несложно, – кивнул Анаренен.

Разум-Дар клыкасто улыбнулся, шепнул пару слов на босмерисе напарнику – у того на пару мгновений промелькнул отчетливый страх в глазах, но парень быстро взял себя в руки – и поднялся. Альтмеры уставились на навязанного им «собеседника» с безупречной, но крайне холодной вежливостью, Камерун смущенно улыбнулся им, повисла неловкая тишина. Когда она стала совсем уж неприличной, Анаренен завел с Ормилом ни к чему не обязывающий разговор о погоде и красоте цветущей вишни в эту пору. Босмер совсем смутился и стал улыбаться еще глупее.

– Как думаешь, он понимает на нашем? – спросил Ормил, искусно вплетя вопрос в рассказ о вечернем закате над морем.

– Сейчас узнаем. Камерун, как тебе город? – босмер неуверенно улыбнулся и невпопад ответил: «Да».

– Ты всегда мечтал о службе под началом у королевы, да? – в этот раз Камерун услышал знакомое слово и закивал энергичнее.

– Ну да о чем еще вам, грязным ублюдкам, мечтать, как не о куске хлеба с чужого стола, – широко улыбаясь, произнес Анаренен. – Собака лижет руку, которая ее кормит, да?

Воодушевленный улыбкой собеседника, Камерун улыбнулся еще шире и снова закивал.

– Не понимает, – подвел итог Анаренен и откинулся на спинку стула.

– И вот такая у нашего трона поддержка, – вздохнул Ормил.

– А что ты хочешь от выскочки и самозванки? Я всегда говорил, что тот, кто променял надлежащее обучение у сапиархов на пьяные оргии с нордами, принесет с собой только грязь. Хорошо, что у нас есть достойный ответ на ее нелепые притязания.

– Стоит ли… – засомневался Ормил. Анаренен поискал глазами Разум-Дара, но тот приставал к посетителям у стойки слишком далеко, чтобы услышать хоть что-то. Меры за соседними столиками же были завсегдатаями, скрытого агента среди них нет.

– Не думаю, что стоит опасаться этих «агентов»… Доверь дело глупому животному – и вот, во что это выльется. Фарс, а не секретная операция. Они ищут нас – и даже не подозревают об этом, какова ирония! Ты согласен со мной, о мой юный друг? – Камерун снова глупо улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Видишь? Позор, позор… – и они вернулись к разговору о красоте падения лепестков вишни в ветреный день.

Вскоре вернулся Разум-Дар, дружелюбно скалясь, уточнил, не обижал ли его маленький друг почтенных господ, а потом спросил то же самое у друга, но на босмерисе.

– Желтые эльфы были добры ко мне. Сравнили меня с собакой – это хорошо, собака преданное животное, а я верно служу своей королеве, – ответил Камерун. – Говорили много грязи, не хочу повторять. Но ты был прав, они не воспринимают нас всерьез, и потому бахвалились тут своей изменой, словно обезьянки-имга друг перед другом. И, судя по тому, как изменилось дыхание желтого эльфа справа, он понимает, о чем я говорю.

Анаренен попытался вскочить, но проклятый кот был проворнее – не тратя времени на ответ, он опрокинул стол. Завязалась потасовка, в которой, увы, победили не высокие эльфы, а те самые «грязный дикарь» и «глупое животное».

– Умные все стали… – пропыхтел Разум-Дар, затягивая последний узел на связанных руках зло глядящего на них Анаренена. – Босмерис они знают…

– Большие эльфы, большая голова – много ума, – философски ответил Камерун, освобождая неудачливых заговорщиков от лишнего оружия.

– Вот ты жук! – восхитился Разум-Дар, – Альтмеры ведутся на твою непонимающую мордаху не хуже, чем хаджиты на запах лунного сахара.

– Я не жук, я – эльф, – с потешной серьезностью ответил Камерун, откидывая неровно остриженные волосы со лба.

– И знаешь что? – Разум-Дар, всегда с огромным пиететом относившийся к собственному внешнему виду и прическе, с сожалением посмотрел на наскоро обкромсанные волосы напарника. – Как только ты здесь примелькаешься и маскировка перестанет работать, Раз найдет тебе лучшего парикмахера в городе!

– С меня хватит и полкового, – ответил Камерун. – К тому же, – он грустно улыбнулся, – я отрезал волосы не поэтому… А что такое «выскочка»?

– Мер, который слишком быстро поднялся в обществе.

– Это плохо? – озадаченно спросил Камерун. – Он же сделал это благодаря собственным навыкам и велению богов? Если так, то он достоин своего места.

– Нет, более негативное отношение. Занял видное общественное положение не по заслугам, в обход традиций. У альтмеров с этим все сложно.

– Совершил не все ритуалы, перед тем, как стать древождем? Теперь понятно. А "прытизание"?

– При-тя-за-ни-е. При. Как бы объяснить...

Разбор полетов альтмерской лексики и орфографии продолжился уже за стенами таверны, хозяин послал слуг поставить на место стол и вытереть пролитое вино, а завсегдатаи и вовсе проигнорировали захват смутьянов из Скрытого Наследия. С тактичностью у альтмеров всегда был порядок.


End file.
